Submission
by Willpayforkyouya
Summary: Sano's loosing his confidence in keeping his knowledge of Mizuki's secret a secret much longer...especially when Mizuki becomes a prize. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Hana-Kimi fan fiction, I've only read up to Volume Ten so I'm not all-knowledgeable as I wish I could be._

_Please review, I'd like to see if anyone reads my stuff anymore._

_

* * *

_

**Surpression**_

* * *

_

I was…dreaming…S-Sano was…he was kissing my cheek while I was asleep. But, Sano wouldn't do that…would he?

Mizuki looked down at her stocking feet that hung over the edge of her top bunk, wriggling her toes beneath the cotton. Since she woke up, her heart hasn't been able to settle down and she was afraid that its pounding would wake up her roommate. She rested her hand over it, closing her eyes.

_Quiet down, heart…I don't want him to know…_

Swallowing, she carefully climbed down the latter, picking up her uniform pants and her sweater before creeping into the little bathroom to pull them on securely. Dressed, she poked her head out of the bathroom door. His curtains were still drawn shut…that usually meant that he was still asleep since all she could hear was his soft breathing.

Acknowledging his slumber, she crept out of the bathroom and out the door, closing it softly behind her before she was free to go down the hallway at an easier pace. A lot of the guys were still awake at this hour anyway, but she wanted to go see the trusty canine just for a moment. Maybe he could help her settle down.

She reached the outside with no problem, approaching the Yujiro's resting place, he perked his ears and lifted his head, tail wagging and barks silenced when she hushed him and knelt beside him, offering her hand to it.Yujiro licked it before she started to stroke his soft fur.

"You're not cold tonight, are you?" she asked, feeling icy fingers of the night through her sweater.

Yujirodidn't answer, of course he didn't...dogs can't talk.

She sighed, resting her head against his.

"Good boy…" she whispered, giving him a little scratch before rising again. "I'll let you sleep now."

The dog whimpered softly but she assured it that she would return before she headed off out of the gateway. Burying her hands into her pockets, Mizuki watched her feet again, this time tennis shoes warmed them and she could see pale sidewalk passing beneath them.

_How many times…did I believe he knew what I was? How many times…have I been so close to him?_

She crossed her arms over her chest.

_I remember him holding me...my heart was pounding then as always…and his heartbeat…it comforts me when I'm nervous, even when he is the cause of my nerves…Sano…_

She'd reached the school without even realizing it…

Turning herself, she leaned back against the wall by the gateway, sinking down so that she was sitting with her back against the wall.

_I…want to try it…not dream it…but really truly feel his lips on mine…_

Her cheeks were growing warm.

_W-What am I thinking? Pervert!_

"If you can't sleep, you could have tried reading something rather then walking out here in the cold."

Mizuki's body froze up as Sano Izumi sank down beside her; looking annoyed by the cold and the fact that he had followed her without thinking again. Why'd this always have to happen to him when it came to Mizuki?

"S-Sano…why are you—"

"Don't walk off like that. It makes me worry about you." He said, averting his eyes.

"B-But I was just taking a walk…you know…" she smiled, "To help me sleep. The activity makes me sleepy."

"Walking only wakes you up." He said, drawing up one of his knees.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Mizuki lowered her head a little.

_I didn't know that…_

"Hey…"

"Y-Yes?"

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked, looking at her, "Did you have another nightmare?"

"Not really…I just…had a dream and I guess I was a bit surprised by it." she said, laughing a little nervously. If that were the case she probably would have climbed into his bed with him...another strange idea that took until just then to cross her mind.

"What was it?"

"Uh…" she scratched the back of her neck. _You getting awfully familiar with my cheek...Ah-NO I can't tell him that!_

"I was dreaming that…someone was kissing my cheek. I don't know who…but…when I woke up…my heart was pounding."

Sano didn't say anything, he only looked strait ahead for a moment. He was thinking about something, wasn't he? He always took time to think before saying something. He took things so seriously usually that it was always a shock to hear him say something to make fun of her or anyone else.

"What do you think it means, Sano?"

He glanced over at her, "Sounds like you got worked up over nothing. If its just a dream of someone kissing your cheek, it's not exactly a nightmare. I'd expect someone like you to be happy with a dream like that."

"Oh, I _was_ happy with it!" she said quickly, hoping Sano wasn't suspicious. "I was just, riled up by it."

Sano arched an eyebrow, leaning away from her a little. _Riled up?_

Mizuki's heart skipped a beat. _Was that--did I say something wrong? Ah! He probably thinks I got turned on! Oh my God I AM a pervert! Get your head out of the gutter, girl! _

She inwardly scolded herself, pulling on her hair a little. Sano watched her and snickered a little, reaching over and resting his hand on her head.

"Trying to go bald? Idiot..."

_He's...smiling. Sano's smiling... _She lowered her hands and Sano ruffled her hair a little.

"That's what I thought. Now come on, we need to head back to the dorm." he stood up, holding out a hand to her. "C'mon."

She took the hand, Sano pulled her to her feet quickly and they started on back to the dormitories. Mizuki hung back a little behind the high jumper, her eyes continuously traveling up to gawk at his back, each time Sano could feel them. It was beginning to annoy him but there was a voice in the back of his mind thattold him it was what he deserved. Sano was having some dreams of his own...but it wasn't while he was sleeping...it was in the shower before bed...

* * *

((Flashback))

* * *

_Coldwater sprinkled down from the showerhead and Sano jumped as it struck his shoulders and sent chills down his spine as it gradually warmed up to a more desireable temperature. He braced his hands on the wall, hanging his head._

_**It's weird...Ashiya wasn't talking much today...**_

_He opened his eyes, feeling the droplets of the shower head still rain on his body almost like several fingers. Reaching up he combed his black bangs from his eyes, they were already pretty wet now and his body was beginning to relax into the shower's warmth. Sighing softly, he turned his back to the showerhead, feeling the water course down his spine and tickle his back._

_**She was always thinking about something...I wonder what...**_

_His hand started looking for the soap, blindly groaping for it along the wall until he found the erroded bar._

**_I walked home with her after practice and she mentioned something about her brother sending her a letter but then she just dismissed it._**

_Lathering himself he paused, looking down and then abruptly back up, another thought came to his mind, pushing past his concern to a memory. He closed his eyes tightly, wanting to tuck away the memory again._

_It was of the school trip where they stayed at the hotel where Mizuki's American friend was also visiting. When he saw his brother...when they were both in the ricewater at the same time, Mizuki and he being naked together for the first time. The white water hid her, that was true, but it didn't mean he couldn't imagine what was beneath the surface of the water..._

_Now that that memory had returned however, he was finding himself flustered. That was when his self control was almost gone...it took one more encounter like that to mess everything up...one more mess up..._

**_Stop thinking about it...you're thinking about her too much and look where you are now..._**

_He looked down again and groaned, pushing his forehead against the tile of the bathroom wall. He reached for the cold water, just him leaning into the shower was enough to rinse the soap from him so it wouldn't be inconvenient to cool off._

**_Get a grip...it's a secret, remember? You can't lose your head..._**

_Right, as if he handn't lost it already? He reached instead for himself._

* * *

((End of Flashback))

* * *

Mizuki watched Sano open the door and they entered their dorm, Sano stepping aside and letting her go in before he pushed the door shut and locked it. He didn't want another rude wake-up call prior to the annualburst in from Nakatsu as it happened so often.

"Thanks for listening to me even though I was kind of weird..." Mizuki smiled a little, "I'll follow your advise and read a little before I go to bed."

Sano watched her go to her desk and pull an American book from the corner of it, going to her bunk still in her clothes since she couldn't change without him being suspicious.

"Ok..." he murmured pulling off his sweater and draping it over his own desk chair, tugging his t-shirt straight and following her to their beds.

Mizuki felt herself blush again as she climbed up the little ladder to her bed.

"G'night, Sano." she murmured.

He mumbled something, disappearing underneath her bed. Mizuki sighed drawing her curtain closed and laying back on her mattress, looking at the book then setting it aside. She didn't want to read, she wanted to settle down her heart that had taken up its irrational pounding again.

Meanwhile down below her, Sano was staring up at the bottom of her bed. He closed them, his cheeks were burning a little as he reached up and touched his lips. He remembered quite clearly what he had done earlier that evening aside from his actions in the shower.

Mizuki's dream...was no dream...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"W-What!"

Mizuki trembled in the morning air but that was the least of her worries as she stared at a paper in her hands, the pervert Nanba standing beside her with a smile that clearly meant he was the one that had given her the paper. Sano, who was just behind Mizuki, stopped in his tracks from continuing to walk and instead turned back around, peering back with mild curiosity. The shock in the poser's face was enough to tell him what was happening...

Returning to her side, Sano looked over Mizuki's shoulder, arching an eyebrow as he noticed a rather cheesy Chritmas theme to the paper and there was a photo of Mizuki in her Alice in Wonderland costume above something typed out in red font, filling out the rest of the paper. It took Sano a moment to take his eyes off of the Brilliantly crimson colored "Merry Christmas" above the picture then the picture of Mizuki. He finally began to read what had Mizuki so worked up.

_Students all over Osaka campus are thrilled to recieve information of the Combination Festival coming in three weeks. The Combination Festival only occurs once every three years when school all across the city are invited to one area where a Christmas party will be held, allowing students to meet other students from other schools. Naturally there will be cometitions at this gathering and Osaka was chosen to provide one of the competitions and a prize for the competition. Chosen for this event is exchange student Mizuki Ashiya--_

Sano swiped the flyer out of Mizuki's trembling hands and she looked up at the high-jumper, watching him scan over the words then approach the dormitory head, holding the paper up and pointing at it.

"And whose brilliant idea was _this_?" he asked.

Nanba held up his hands, "Don't be angry at me, Izumi. I didn't do it, the majority of the school has spoken, even Nakatsu voted for it."

"Wh-When did we vote for this?" Mizuki exclaimed, panicking more then angry.

"Actually we did it outside of class." Nanba shrugged, "No one told me where it was posted, but I would've been guilty of signing you up as well." he smirked. "You're pretty cute as a girl after all."

"Y-You mean I have to dress up like a girl?" Mizuki's jaw could have fallen to the sidewalk. _Please no...this time they're bound to find out! Why do I always have to be dressed up as a girl? Why!_

"Do you know whose passing out these flyers?"

"That would be everyone. The journalism staff made them but guys are grabbing them by the stack because they're so psyced about the Combination Shin-dig." Nanba smiled.

"Still...I-I can't believe you too Minami..." Mizuki whimpered, hanging her head.

Sano crumpled the flyer up in his hands, tossing it tothe dorm rep. "You should gather the other dorms heads and change your plans." he said coldly.

Mizuki yelped as Sano took hold of her arm, hauling her after him rather roughly towards the school.

"S-Sano!"

"Your shivering is getting on my nerves, get inside before you catch a cold." he said pulling her inside of the building.

Nanba looked at the crumpled flyer in his hand then up after the two that disappeared into the building. He smiled slightly, tucking the paper into his pocket.

"Jealous, Izumi?" he murmured, "Or are you just getting a bit too protective of your roommate?" Shrugging he headed for the entrance as well, class was going to start soon anyway and he couldn't afford another tardy with his position in the school. "Either way...doesn't matter much to me..."

* * *

"You mean they entered you in as a _prize_ for the Combination Festival?" Noe asked as Mizuki slumped onto the table, Sano pulling her tray out of the way before she could submerge her face in steaming hot rice.

"Yes." she groaned, "And I don't even know what this festival is!"

Nakatsu appeared, he looked a bit guilty but he smiled at the others as he sat down sine the other two were just as guilty as he was in voting Mizuki into the festival's prive presenters. He didn't know that Mizuki would actually_be_a prize.

"The Combination Festival is when all the local schools go to that large shrine that's only a few miles from here and have a celebrations, almost like the Community Festival but much more exciting since the schools have a lock in one of the nights, but you don't have to stay. On that night, that's when Osaka's competition is taking place." Noe explained, "But I don't know what the game will be..."

"I heard it has something to do with an athletic marathon." Kyogo said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "But I'm not really sure...it only makes sense that an acadamy well-known for its athletics and scholars would have something to do with an athletic competition. Could be anything from track, basketball, baseball, high-jump, soc--"

"High-jump!" Mizuki asked, lifting her head in a spur of excitement.

Sano covered his eyes, shaking his head a little.

"I don't know, not everyone in the schools can jump like Sano after all..." Kyogo said, glancing from Sano to Mizuki as she slumped back onto the table, disappointed and tired.

Nakatsu shoveled some noodles into his mouth. "Well..." he swallowed, "...I think they should do a soccer competition." _I know I could win that easily...and then, if the prize really is Mizuki..._

The others leaned away from the evil gleam in Nakatsu's eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking, stop it right now." his room mate said flatly before having some of his rice.

* * *

"Yujiro...sorry I keep taking you on this same rout every time I walk you." Mizuki apologized to the dog as she walked with it down the sidewalk past the field. Through the chain-linked fence she caught a glimpse of Sano...it was so cold out yet he was in his muscle shirt and shorts! Was he crazy? After all that on saying she would get a cold this morning or when she wouldn't dry her hair immediately?

Yujiro whimpered softly as Mizuki tied him up, she apologized to him several times but left the dog to wait for her as she hurried inside of the gates but froze, hiding herself behind a pillar.

_Wait! What am I doing? Sano doesn't like people watching him practice unless he asked them to come out and watch! But...But he'll catch a cold dressed like that...when did he get to careless?_

Peering out from behind the pillar, she watched him run towards the pole, she swallowed, watching him gain on it, his legs tearing across the ground even though he wasn't the fasted runner like she or Nakatsu...but he looked beautiful when he leapt up into the air...beautiful...

The frozen mat exhaled under his weight, the plastic material crackling as it was compressed by his warm body and Mizuki felt flushed, watching him lay there panting. Watching his chest heave and a small smile appear on his lips. He must have been trying to accomplish that jump for some time now...

A soft whimper at her legs made Mizuki freeze and she peered down at Yujiro, he had come untied...

"Whose there?"

Mizuki winced, he'd found her out. _Thanks a lot, Yujiro..._

Taking a deep breath, she stepped out from behind the pillar, seeing Sano sitting up on the mat, what looked to be a sweater clutched in one of his hands that must have been lying on the mat. The high-jumper's eyes widened a little.

"Mizuki?"

"H-Hi." she smiled, rubbing the back of her neck, "Y-You look pretty cold dressed like that...shouldn't you wear some sweats?"

"It's harder to move in them." he said, looking up at the pole, "I was about to go home anyway...so if you wait a minute I'll walk with you and Yujiro."

She nodded, relieved he wasn't mad. "I'll see you in a minute then."

* * *

When Sano joined Yujiro and Mizuki, he was dressed much warmer but still looked rather cold with his nose pink and ears read from the chill. Mizuki pulled off her stocking cap, handng it over to him.

Sano took it, puzzled. "What's this for?"

"Your ears are probably frozen." she smiled, her cheeks were nowhere near frozen because of how deeply she was blushing. "Wear it to warm them up, you might catch a cold because of your carelessness."

She laughed a little. Sano...being careless...that was something she never expected to see, but it was also something she didn't mind all that much...

Sano smiled slightly, looking at the hat in his hands.

"Thanks..."


	3. Chapter 3

I wrote this chapter for the two reviewers that wanted to see a little "action" between the couple. It's no night of wild monkey sex but I find it a bit too early in the story to have them go that far yet. More on the Combination Festival in the next chapter. We see just what it is that the schools will be competing for when it comes to Mizuki as the prize...

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Mizuki leaned over her desk, picking up the wall calendar that Julia had sent her from America, it was one that was in English with pictures of track events, a hard type to find…

Turning it over, Mizuki smiled thoughtfully at the note taped to the back.

_Dear Mickey,_

_So, how are things at the school? I imagine they're fine as always since that's what you're telling me in all of your letters but it doesn't hurt to ask when you're worried about your friends right? I miss you and even though it was for the best…I'm kinda starting to regret leaving Japan but there were too many people there at that school hitting on me like that Nanba guy. He gave me chills and not the pleasant ones either…_

_Speaking of chills, Christmas is coming up and as you've reminded me of several times in the past, Sano's birthday is coming up as well, are you going to get him anything this year or will you finally ask him out? I know, I know, you've got a secret to keep but it's already been a year! Just find a way to find out how he feels about you! Get him drunk; at least you'll get a kiss out of that._

_P.S._

_Don't worry; I'll take care of things at your house._

_Take care!_

_Love, Julia_

"Julia…" Mizuki mumbled, brushing her fingertips over the handwriting.

Oh…Julia had no idea of what kind of mess she was in now…and even though Julia said she left because of all of the guys hitting on her she had left for other reasons, reasons that Mizuki was uncertain about but had no choice but to go with. But if Julia knew about this contest…what would she do about it?

Sighing, Ashiya leaned across the table, flipping over the calendar again and looking at the cover picture of a man positioned to start running, the determination on his face…it made her wonder if he was as determined as she felt when she first came to Japan even though this man's determination was most-likely focused on winning the race rather then shipping himself off to another country to stalk his idol. No…hers was unique and even now she was as close as she could be with Sano in this disguise. He was only behind the bathroom door taking a shower; she could smell the shampoo they both used vaguely since the room was small enough to carry such scents.

"First prize…" she muttered, laying down the collection of months. "They're looking at me as a prize…after the dance…the festival…and now I've got to dress up again!" Digging her hands into her hair she groaned, "I can't do this!"

She spent so much time whining about it to herself she hardly noticed that the bathroom door had opened. Her eyes were closed as she tilted back in her chair and continued to ruffle her hair in her own frustration as images of what was to come flashed through her mind.

Opening her eyes, Mizuki gasped, seeing Sano's face hovering over hers.

"Are you done whining?" he asked, "I could hear you from the bathroom."

She immediately moved to sit up straight and her forehead collided with his.

"YEOW!"

The roommates clung to their throbbing heads, Mizuki bending far over her knees in her hair and Sano straight but rubbing the collision area gingerly. And he had been hoping he could escape any sort of injury tonight…not with Mizuki Ashiya on duty, oh no…

Sano lowered his hand, noticing how Ashiya was still bent over, whimpering while clinging to her head. She bobbed a little, hair sliding down and exposing her neck, the dark strands looking…rather tempting. He moved around the chair, couching down in front of her, pushing urges aside and instead reaching up, coaxing her head up to where he could see it.

Lifting her head, Mizuki looked up at him with teary eyes.

"That hurt…" she mumbled.

"You think?" he smiled, only messing with her. "Here, let me see you forehead…"

He carefully pushed her bangs out of the way to observe the damage, the only difference was that the flesh was pinker then it had been, a little red where she had hit him directly but nothing worth panicking about. The only thing Sano had to worry about was how his eyes were wondering rather then staying on her forehead. Black met brown as he caught her gaze, not noticing how Mizuki's widened briefly but the sudden eye-lock.

_Oh God...Sano's eyes…_

The high jump star's lips parted a moment but closed again, he thought he was going to create an excuse and move away…but the words failed to act. He wanted to stay there…stay by her side where he could reach her.

Sure…once upon a time he had kissed her but that was to give her water and then there was the time where he believed he had kissed her after drinking a bit too much but she didn't mention it at all. He'd snuck a few in but only managed to brave her cheeks or her forehead but the places he wanted to get to were out of reach.

She had no idea how badly he wished she wasn't trying to keep a secret. At the rate of things…he wasn't sure if self-control would have much of a hold on him anymore.

"Sano?"

He blinked.

"Um…I-I just remembered!" she stood up suddenly, making sure that she didn't collide with him again, "There was some sort of movie on tonight that Noe said I should check out…want to watch it with me?"

"Looking for an excuse to get on my bed?" he asked, forcing himself to stand again.

"N-No! I-I just thought you wanted to—"

Sano smiled at her, covering her mouth with his hand.

"Grab a pillow and the television and we'll watch it."

((Line here))

It was becoming predictable for Mizuki to fall asleep beside him, of course Sano didn't know exactly why at the time but it was because of his warmth. Mizuki loved the feel of his body heat next to hers and it would just lull her asleep like an electric blanket…there were even times when their legs became enfolded in one another while they were sleeping. But those nights were forgotten, they couldn't afford to remember those nights…aloud anyway…

Sano averted his eyes from the television screen, peering down at Mizuki beside him, the rise and fall of her body was enough proof that she was out like a light.

_Like clockwork… _he thought, reaching over and switching the television off.

As a result, Mizuki mumbled in her sleep, turning over and curling up into Sano's chest since he had been lying on his side. He watched, tense and silent as her fingers found his shirt and they closed tightly on the fabric, her forehead pressing into his collarbone as she curled up closer.

"Sano…" she mumbled.

He was beginning to get used to hearing her mumble his name…the only question was…what was she dreaming of? Was Mizuki the type to have sex dreams? She would talk in her sleep and call him sexy, that would really get him to turn as red as a chili pepper or she once rubbed against him. The result was him sleeping on the floor as would always happen whenever Mizuki's sleep actions would turn him on at the wrong time.

"Mizuki." He whispered, leaning his head down so that his face was in her hair, each breath containing the same shampoo smell as his own but hers was different to him just as their detergent was different to her on him. "I know…"

It was the only time he could tell her that he knew of her secret…the only time he knew she wouldn't panic and try to cover it up again. In her sleep…he could tell her whatever he wanted without having to worry about the outcome…but…could he _do_ what he wanted?

Oh how badly he wanted to test that theory…

His hand found her wrist and he smoothed his palm over it then up her arm. She mumbled again but didn't open her eyes. He continued to run his hand up her arm until he smoothed her shirt over her shoulder blades and ran down the curve of her spine as far as his hand would go. Pleasantly warm to his touch, Sano ran his hand up her arm again…but this time he slipped it beneath the sleeve of her shirt and cupped her shoulder even though he could feel the denim vest beneath her shirt.

She took precaution tonight…that was smart.

Removing his hand, from her sleeve he tried to push himself up so he could move over her and get to the floor or at least reach the floor so he could find a way to keep himself from continuing his sudden desire to touch Mizuki as much as he could since he would have no other chances without telling her that he knew all about her secret.

Almost free of her, Sano froze as Mizuki rolled onto her back, one arm resting over her chest and the other over her head. Heart giving another threatening pound in his chest, Sano moved again but not to climb off the bed, his knees wouldn't let him move another inch away from her. Instead he was poised over her sleeping frame, staring down at her in silence.

"You have no idea what you do…" he whispered, lowering himself and one of his hands closed around her wrist, holding it down as his other hand braced him from suddenly collapsing on top of her.

Sano's lips brushed over her forehead then her cheek, only pausing to check and see that the eyes weren't creeping open. He kissed her jaw very lightly, not daring to wake her by suddenly blocking her mouth with his own and causing her to wake up. That's when he moved down and his mouth felt her neck for the first time, catching the smell of soap mingling with her shampoo. He tasted the warm flesh for a moment and lightly pecked at the base of her neck when she mumbled something, the hand that had been resting on her chest suddenly reaching up and touching Sano's face, more like jabbing it with her finger.

Quickly jerking his head up, Mizuki's hand felt air for a moment before reaching up further and her fingertips found his head, she slid her fingers through his hair, pulling at his head a little. Sano noticed how she was writhing a little beneath him, lips moving to say something but the words were mute.

Am I making her dream that… 

Sano's pounding heart skipped a beat.

He released her other hand and climbed off of the bed, nearly hitting his head on the bottom of Ashiya's bed when he straightened up too fast. A safe distance away, he watched her groan softly then turn over onto her side, one hand rubbing her arm up to her shoulder where he had been rubbing it before her hand grew slack and her body still. Only the steady breaths of sleep escaped her.

"Jeez…" Sano ran a hand through his hair, his cheeks were stinging and his pounding heart had his blood singing and his hormones were crying out in anger but he ignored the desperate cries. "I need…I need a drink…"

He strode to his desk, picking up his coat from where it was draped over the back and pulled it on as he strode towards the door.

_No…I don't need a drink…_ he thought but opened the door anyway and stepping out into the hallway after he had his shoes on.

_I need Mizuki…

* * *

_

Due to the problems I am having with this story, I apologize for the countless errors in the script so far. My Microsoft Word was deleted when my computer was fixed and I was in such a rush to get it on the site that I didn't proofread it. The only way I could get this stuff up there was by downloading this thing called Microsoft Viewer, where you can LOOK at the stuff you've saved on floppies but you can't edit any of it. But I've got my Word back! hugs monitor

I'll make sure to write the next few chapters much better if I don't forget my plot. Oo


	4. Chapter 4

I won't lie to you, this chapter isn't exactly the longest nor the best-written one in this story, but I had to fill in a little space and reveal a bit more on the competition so that you're prepared for the Combination Festival in the next two or three chapters. The time of Sano and Mizuki is approaching my loyal readers, you shall have your mature content soon. Though I admit it will take some time for me to make a good scene...

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four**

_

* * *

_

_Weird dreams but an even weirder reality…_

Nanba stood before the congregation of males swarming inside of the meeting area, voices jumbled in an array of different conversations. Some were talking about Soccer, some of the festival, and some were just talking about how they wanted to go back to bed. Mizuki's head bobbed a little, her neck was cramping a little, meaning she must have slept in an awkward position last night or something. She had spent the night in Sano's bed again…

Speaking of Sano…

Peering over at him, she saw his head droop a little, eyes half-open and looking rather red.

"Are you sure you're ok?" she asked, "Y-You could've waken me up and I would have gotten into my own bed. H-Hey" she smiled, "you could have pushed me off, even."

"I'm not going to push you off my bed." He said looking over at her, "Just don't worry about it."

_But I AM worried!_

Sano turned his face away from Mizuki, his chin resting in his palm while his elbow braced on his knee. Izumi's cheeks were starting to tingle again…he couldn't even look at her very long now after what he had done last night. As soon as he was out the door he got a drink and sat out in the cold weather to cool himself off before heading back into the dorm. It took quite a while…

_I need to get some kind of chain and chain her up to her bed… _he thought, closing his eyes, _One more night like that and I'm going to lose it…_

"Ok, guys, quiet down!" Nanba called out, "QUIET!"

Silence filled the room, a few pairs of wide, startled eyes stared down at Minami.

"This Combination Festival is almost here and I've just been informed of what will occur there. This weekend festival isn't just going to be three nights of chasing women! At the festival we've got to give an example for a school, I can't say that the other dorms will be quite as honorable, but I assure you, if I hear that any one of you from Dorm Two have set a bad example in any way, I will personally see to it that it never happens again."

The majority of the males and Mizuki shivered at Nanba's demonic look in his eyes.

"Y-Yes, sir…"

He smiled, "Good. Now that that's settled, time to go over the activities that will be occurring at the festival." He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket, unfolding it then holding it up. "There will be several booths there in which you can waste your time and money at like at any other festival, among all these booths is a competition set up by students of Osaka, prizes include: Stereo, small television, books, CDs, movies, a portable DVD player, blah, blah, blah…but the grand prize will be some cash and Mizuki Ashiya."

All eyes immediately began to search for Mizuki and she slouched down a little, Nakatsu glaring at all the eyes on his Mizuki.

"What are you all looking at!"

Sano opened his eyes, noticing all of the eyes on Mizuki and glanced over at her, she was practically on the floor now, slouching so far down in her chair. He reached over, patting her head.

"Come on, get back in your chair, they're not going to eat you." He said; taking her arm and pulling her up, while she tried to push herself up with her feet and her other hand.

He stared as her hand suddenly braced on his thigh and she pushed herself up into her chair, removing her hand again. He immediately released her arm, averting his eyes. _Don't lose it…don't lose it…_

"Yes, yes, Mizuki the school's idol." Nanba smiled, "One lucky man to win him for an evening. As to what you do with him…well, lets try to keep it legal ok?"

Ashiya's face turned crimson.

"Moving on now…"

She didn't hear the rest of the announcements…Mizuki was too busy inwardly panicking. So it was no joke…she really had to be a prize for an evening…but what if it was someone other then Sano or Nakatsu and they tried to…what kind of contest was this? Giving off someone as a prize without their consent was just…well…wrong!

"Hey, what's the contest?" someone yelled, interrupting Nanba.

Minami glared up at them for a moment, "It's a marathon." He said, looking down at the piece of paper, "Participants race through the grounds of the shrine and go through obstacles in order to receive their prize, first, second, third and so on. Only ten people can participate since they don't have many choices for prizes. Men and Women from other schools can join the race as well so that it is a fair competition."

_So complete strangers can get a hold of Mizuki!_ Nakatsu thought, looking at his crimson Ashiya. _No way…I'm not letting that happen! This is my chance to have Mizuki and I am not going to let it slip out of my hands!_

* * *

"You're kidding, right?" 

Mizuki shook her head side to side slowly. "No, I'm not kidding…I need to borrow a kimono from Rio again." Her head drooped further down, "I'm first prize…"

The doctor looked up from some forms he had been rather carelessly looking over, "Rio's using it for the Combination shin-dig." He said, pushing the papers away, "You'll have to go buy one or borrow a dress because she's not going to give that thing up easily."

"B-But a kimono's the only thing I can wear with my vests!" Mizuki groaned, "Dresses reveal too much unless I wear a sweater over then and that'll just make me look weird!"

_Well at least her feminism remains in tact…_Umeda thought, turning in his chair so that he could reach his phone. "You're supposed to look like a girl remember? That's what they want, let their imagination run wild for once, for all you know, Sano could win that competition."

"Sano?" she stared. "I didn't think he would want to join…"

_You honestly think a young man in love is going to let his woman get set up as a prize for something without competing for it? _Dr. Umeda thought rather bluntly.

He punched in the number and Mizuki distracted herself by staring into the depths of her cooling mug of coffee that was routinely offered to her whenever she went to talk to Umeda. In the brown liquid she could imagine the vivid dreams she had the previous night. She knew she fell asleep beside Sano but in her dream they were both awake…obviously awake as Sano climbed on top of her and kissed her from the neck up. His loving kisses different from the spontaneous kiss from the night when he was drunk. Each one meaningful and it made the pit of her stomach burn and churn at the though, not sickened by it more…_longing_ for it.

_I'm such a pervert…_she thought hanging her head again, nearly spilling the coffee.

"Ok." Dr. Umeda set the phone back down, "Rio will let you borrow a dress."

"She will?" Mizuki lifted her head. _Thank you so much, Rio! You're too good to me!_

"She also wants to introduce you to some of her friends." Umeda smirked.

Mizuki paled.

* * *

"So you can't get out of it?" 

Mizuki jerked her head up, her knees were getting cold from where she was kneeling on the sidewalk, the early winter air had chilled everything down to the pit, including the teens occupying the sidewalk. Mizuki had been petting Yujiro as a way of keeping her hands warm without Sano giving up his gloves as he had offered to do. She couldn't take anything from him…she was still trying to get the dreams out of her head after all…

"Can't get out of…what?" she asked, temporarily blanking out.

"The competition. You're still the prize according to Nanba."

"Oh!" she looked back to Yujiro when the dog whimpered from lack of attention. "Y-Yeah, I'm still first prize…"

Sano frowned a little, clutching the neck of his jacket closed, "They didn't even ask for permission…"

"What?"

"Nothing." He crouched down, stroking Yujiro's fur since Mizuki was still scratching the dog's ears and rumpling his fur around his face. "Just mumbling to myself."

She stared at him for a moment before grinning, "You're so weird sometimes."

He smiled thoughtfully, "Yeah…but not as weird as you."

"Hey!"

Izumi ignored her as he straightened up, looking up at the clear winter sky; it was time to change the subject.

"With how cold it's been recently…you'd thing it would snow."

Ashiya looked up to the sky as well. "Yeah, you're right…I wonder what's taking so long this year…"

"Who knows…come on, we'd better get back to the dormitories, that Festival weekend comes next weekend."

_I may not be as fast as Nakatsu when it comes to running and I can't jump as high as I used to… _Sano trailed behind Mizuki a little, watching her guide Yujiro along, _But I've made up my mind…I'm always going to be by your side, Ashiya…and I won't let someone else find out your secret. Which is why…_

Mizuki peered back at him over her shoulder and he caught a slight blush before she turned her face away quickly.

_I'm going to enter that competition…

* * *

Ooo...Sano's going to compete, what will poor Nakatsu do?_

Well, until next chapter then...I hope I can write this one a lot better. I hate disappointing you guys, especially the people who waste their precious time to write me reviews, for which I am deeply grateful for. I'M DOING THIS FOR YOU GUYS! I LOVE YOU!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello fesitval!

* * *

**Chapter Five**_

* * *

_

I know about you, Mizuki…

_W-What?_

_I know that you're a girl. I've know about it a long time…_

Sano… 

_Mizuki…_

_Sano…_

Mizuki…

Sa…no…

"Mizuki! Hey!"

Ashiya's eyes immediately opened, Sano was upside-down in front of her…why was he upside-down? Wait a minute…why was her stomach so cold? Was her shirt hiked up?

"KYAAA!"

Mizuki sat up, bumping her head on the ceiling and immediately falling backwards again, her legs, which had been tangled in the covers, flailed as she twisted and toppled out of the top bunk.

"Watch out!"

Mizuki's eyes bugged out of her head as she collided right into Sano, knocking him down onto the floor, the sheets fluttering down over them much more gracefully then the teens had plummeted down. Sano groaned beneath her, his hands had instinctively coiled around her and when he moves, his hands were touching her shoulders; opening his eyes he watched her push herself up onto her elbows and her knees, straddling his left leg.

Wide eyes locked for a moment as they sat there in shock for a moment before Mizuki's face turned crimson and she immediately tried to push herself off of him, blurting out rapid apologies until Sano's hands suddenly pulled her back down, arms wrapping around her and holding her against him.

"You're so warm…" he murmured.

"S-Sano…"

He peered down at her head, "which is good 'cause it's so cold in here."

"D-Don't use me as a hot water bottle!"

Sano released her as much as he hated to and sat up as she scrambled to get off of him, forgetting her legs were still in the blanket's hold, she toppled over again in a ball beside him.

"No…it's too early for this!" she groaned.

Smiling slightly, Sano started to help her unwind the blankets from her legs. "I got you up because it's Friday."

Mizuki's eyes widened. Friday, the first day of the festival had arrived already…that was the reason she was so tired, because their entire afternoon after school was dedicated to helping finish the preparations as the festival area at the Shrine. Sano didn't come until later because of practice but by the end of the day, they were worn out. But even as Mizuki watched Sano unwind her legs from the sheets pulled from her bed, she remembered that this was the only day she could truly enjoy the festival without worrying about the contest.

Saturday was the true day she dreaded, the contest was to take place as seven o'clock and it would end whenever a participant reached the finish line. She didn't know if they would let her watch with Sano on the side lines or if she had to be somewhere specific…but if Sano could be beside her, she knew she wouldn't be so nervous.

"There, now you should get dressed, we're going to be late if you keep stumbling over yourself."

She scrambled to her feet, gathering up her uniform before slipping into the bathroom to change, Sano smiled thoughtfully after her, turning back to the beds and tossing her sheets back up onto her bunk. It was best not to tell her that he was competing…that would give him away, even though it may have taken her a long time to figure it out…

Fixing his uniform tie, Sano grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair, swinging it around and sliding his arms into the sleeves, eyes focusing on the calendar that Mizuki had yet to hang up on her wall. He edged towards it a little, picking it up from the desk. The plastic had been torn off and one of the corners was bent from obvious human contact. He flipped through the pages for a moment, a doggy-eared page caught his eye and he opened it up. At first glance he saw "High-Jumping" printed at the bottom of the page over a blue background and the typical boxes. Little dates of importance were filled in with Mizuki's miniaturized handwriting in English. But when he looked at the picture, he could see the real reason why the page was doggy-eared as it had been. There was a large picture of him in the middle of a high jump from his better days before he had stopped jumping…

Sano could feel his face starting to burn a little, looking at his own picture he noticed how incredibly smooth the jump appeared…he made it look so easy in this picture too. A lot easier then it actually was. He closed the calendar abruptly, laying it back onto the desk just as Mizuki emerged from the bathroom, dressed and ready to bolt.

"S-Sorry for taking so long. I had trouble with the tie." She panted, straightening it.

"You could've asked for help." He said, noticing how her shirt was slightly un-tucked still. He wanted to tuck it in for her…feel her hips briefly if not longer…just once…

_No! Stop thinking like that! _Sano inwardly snapped at himself, _What are you thinking?_

"Let's go." He murmured, passing her and grabbing his bag from where it rested beside the door. "We're really going to be late if we don't get out of here…"

* * *

"Girls…" 

"Onigiri…"

"First Prize…"

"Girls…"

"Onigiri…"

"Mizuki in a dress…"

"Girls…"

"Will you three knock it off?" Sano said flatly, looking at the three males sitting across from him and Mizuki. Noe, Nakatsu and Kyogo all hung their heads guiltily. Well, who could blame them? They were all excited about the up-coming festivities later that evening. But it was lunch for crying out loud; the festival doesn't come until _after _this scene is rudely cut off b the lazy author.

Wait…

"Mizuki."

Ashiya immediately looked back at the sudden voice and saw Nanba standing there with his usual smile on his face as he stuck his hands into his pockets.

"What is it?" she asked, puzzled.

"Your wing arrived today, some of the seniors wanted to see you try it on." He grinned, holding up a box, Mizuki's jaw dropped and he laughed. "But I won't force you into it, I'm going to have them wait until tomorrow so you can rest easy tonight."

"Thank you, Nanba!" she said, clasping her hands together, "Thank you!"

"Sempai!"

Minami's eyes widened and he looked towards the voice calling out to him, spotting the feminine Nakao closing in fast.

"Shit…I'll talk to you about your job tomorrow." He said before striding off, Nakao calling after him as he too strode past.

Mizuki turned back to her lunch; her nerves were once again crawling into her stomach, making the food much less appealing as it had been earlier. She stared down at her rice and oden rather passively, as if she were looking right through the food and the table along with it. Sano peered over at her, nudging her with his elbow to snap her out of her staring spell.

"Don't worry about it so much." He said, "Now eat your food."

"Ok…" she murmured, picking up her chopsticks again.

Nakatsu watched them for a moment, unknowing that the chunk of meat he was about to eat had slipped back out of his chopsticks and plopped back into his oden.

_Sano's not going to join the competition…is he?_

When Mizuki was eating again, Sano made an uncomfortable face, rubbing his chest a little near the center of his ribs. It was where Mizuki had elbowed him in her fall earlier that morning, of course he didn't make a fuss of it before but he had a feeling that she might have made a little bruise there…or maybe it was just a little sore there.

"Do you guys want to meet by the gateway of the shrine when we go to the festival?" Noe asked, resting his chopsticks back onto the table, his lunch gone.

"That's a good idea…" Kyogo murmured, nodding in agreement.

Sano frowned a little again, Mizuki following suit.

"You think Nakatsu and Sano will attract girls, don't you?"

"Well…Sano is the god of sexiness…" Kyogo said, pushing his glasses straight when they started to slide down his nose, "And a lot of girls go for Nakatsu as well so we thought it wouldn't hurt to bring them along."

_We're not your bitch monkeys. _Sano thought bitterly, sipping a canned tea.

"Let's just meet if we see each other there, ok?" Mizuki said, "You two can meet girls on your own." She was feeling a bit possessive by saying this…but Mizuki couldn't help herself, she was a little jealous at the thought that girls from other schools would catch Sano's interest.

Just the thought gave the poor girl chills…

* * *

The day went by surprisingly fast, an evening of festivities in sight at last as Mizuki walked in between Sano and Nakatsu up the sidewalk towards the shrine. A few girls ran past in kimonos, holding thick decorative wraps around their shoulders and giggling little puffs of breath into the air, Nakatsu watching them with little interest since his only heart-throb was walking beside him. 

Mizuki began to wish that she could dress up in a kimono just a freely, but if she could…she wouldn't be close with Sano like this…they may not have even met at all if she did. This thought was enough to knock some sense back into her and she continued to walk with them up the steps to the shrine, voices were already filling the air and Mizuki could see colorful kimonos among the bodies along with an array of uniforms and casual dress.

"Wow! There're so many!" Mizuki gasped, her eyes widening as they reached the top of the stairs. "And all of these people are teenagers that go to the local schools?"

"Public and private schools alike from freshmen to seniors." Nakatsu said, looking at the booths that lined the wide walkway and following the lines of paper lanterns arching down towards the crowd from where they were suspended in the air.

"I didn't know there were so many…" she murmured, amazed.

"Did we come just to gawk?" Sano asked, "Because if we did, I'm done."

"I wanna go to that Ramen stand!" Nakatsu said, pointing towards the suggested stand, "What about you, Mizuki?"

"I'd like some Ramen…maybe try a few of these games as well…" she tapped her chin a little, "I wonder what kinds of games we have here…"

"Games that you'd find at any other festival." Sano shrugged, watching a few teens bustle past. A girl was kneeling on the ground trying to fix a broken strap of a sandal, the people shuffling by continuously knocking into her and making already shaking hands miss-tie the knot.

Mizuki saw this girl as well, she watched her sympathetically.

"I'm going to help her." She said, moving forward to go to her aid. Nakatsu immediately followed, Sano taking the rear.

Reaching the stranger, Mizuki crouched beside her, "Can I help you?" she asked.

The girl lifted her head abruptly, she looked a bit pale with trembling hands clinging to her broken sandal, her clothes were another kimono but it was white with a few clusters of hydrangeas decorating the fabric, a red obi around a thin waist.

"You don't have to…" she murmured.

"I know, but I want to." Mizuki smiled. "Please…" she reached for it.

The girl hesitated but soon handed over the sandal. Mizuki took it, looking over the broken strap.

_I guess…I just tie it for now…_

Sano watched as Mizuki struggled to tie the broken strap back together. "There…here you go, I'm sorry it's not very good but I think it should hold for now." Mizuki smiled.

The girl's lips curved into a little smile. "Thank you…" she murmured.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes…my friend had to work tonight…" she said thoughtfully, "He has a lot of jobs since he lives on his own and needs the money."

She slipped the sandal back onto her foot, both girls standing up, the one in the kimono hiding her hands inside of the sleeves timidly.

"What's your name?" Mizuki asked, Sano and Nakatsu both staring, Nakatsu's gaze more jealous.

"My name?" she stared.

"Yes your name." She laughed.

"I-I'm Shia."

"Nice to meet you Shia, I'm Mizuki, this is Sano and Nakatsu." She indicated the boys.

Shia nodded a little to them and looked back to Mizuki, with whom she was more comfortable speaking with for some reason even though she had a great fear of men.

"I think…I've seen you three before…" she murmured, "But I can't remember where…"

"Really?" Mizuki looked at Sano but he shrugged.

"Stupid, I know…" Shia laughed wryly.

"Oh no! Not at all! Hey, do you want to hang with us tonight?"

Shia paled, "I-I would…but I'm not staying much longer." She lowered her eyes, "I…wanted to stop by my friend's job to pick up something then go home, let him know how the festival is so he might go tomorrow night with his girlfriend."

Mizuki noticed how subtly painful Shia's face seemed as she said this. Mizuki watched her with sympathy once more. Shia…she loved her friend, didn't she? Even though he had a girlfriend she loved him…but couldn't tell him how she felt. It was a case some-what similar to hers…

"Thank you for offering though. I wish I could." Shia bowed to them, "I'd better go now…thank you again for your help, I hope I will see you around some other time."

"Yeah, you too." Mizuki said and waved her off. Nakatsu breathed a sigh of relief that the supposed threat was gone, Sano watched Shia with the same thought that Mizuki had.

_She loves someone…but can't tell them because of an obstacle._

He smiled thoughtfully.

_Funny how some people are suffering the same problems as you are…_

* * *

"I GOT IT!" Nakatsu exclaimed, throwing a fist into the air as the man in the stand grumbled to himself, gathering the weighed down bottles that he had completely knocked over. 

"Pick your prize, _sir_." He said with an unfriendly smile.

"Uh…" Nakatsu looked up at the prizes, none of them caught his attention but Mizuki, who had been watching with Sano at the side wait talking about how cute a purple penguin was that was suspended from the stand's ceiling. "Gimme that penguin!"

The man stared for a moment before pulling it down and handing it to him.

Nakatsu whirled around and presented the penguin to Mizuki, who stared at the sudden gift with a perplexed expression, eyes wondering up towards the blond. "For me?" she asked, pointing at it.

"Yeah."

The perplexing stare melted into a smile and Mizuki took the penguin happily. "Thank you!"

Nakatsu's face burned but his heart swelled, ready to burst at the unbelievable cuteness that Mizuki was radiating as she hugged the penguin against her chest, looking up to Sano.

"Isn't it cute?"

Sano smiled a little, shaking his head slowly at Mizuki's actions, she made it so obvious sometimes…

"Yeah. Come on, let's keep looking around some more…I'm getting hungry."

"Oh yeah…that ramen was good but it didn't fill me up at all." Nakatsu added.

"Oh! Ok, we'll go look for some other things to eat and then maybe we can play some more games." Mizuki said; her face suddenly looked more thoughtful, smile fading. "I'll only be able to do this tonight and Sunday after all."

Sano peered down at her, reaching over and ruffling her hair.

"Stop worrying about it. Let's just go."

Nakatsu walked beside Mizuki, resting his hand on her shoulder as he guided her after Sano through the crowd, Mizuki seeming un-bothered but the blonde's heart was racing once more.

_Don't worry Mizuki…I'll make sure you have fun tomorrow as soon as that competition is over. I won't let you miss anything this festival has to offer…_

_

* * *

_Oh my faithful reviewers, the next chapter will contain the fateful competition day. I'm going to have a hard time writing this one so give me some time on this chapter, not much, I'll try to get it done quickly while still making it readable and finish my Environmental Science nots and World History homework all at once! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok...this was finished a lot sooner then I expected but it's very poorly written since I've been skipping all over the place...

Sorry...

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

"Mizuki, unlock the door..."

"NO!"

"Come on, I'm sure you look fine."

"I LOOK LIKE A GIRL ALL OVER AGAIN!"

Nanba rested his head against the door leading into Izumi and Ashiya's room, his hand twisted the handle once more but it was pointless, the door remained locked.

"You didn't have a problem with it before."

"Those times were different!" she cried out from the other side of the door.

Nakatsu was on the floor on all fours, tears streaming down his face. He wanted to see what outfit Mizuki had to wear this time and he wanted it BAD.

"Mizukiiiiiiiiiiiii!" he whined, pawing at the door with one of his hands like a dog shut outside. "Please come out!"

"What are you two doing?" a flat voice asked behind the two at the door.

Nakatsu looked up, is nose running and eyes red from crying so much, Nanba slowly peered back behind him and a small smirk spread across his lips. Sano was there…Sano the roommate was there…Sano the roommate with a key was there…Sano the roommate with a key to unlock the door was there.

"Izumi." He smiled, stepping away from the door, "Mind helping us out? Mizuki's locked us out of your room."

Sano's eyebrows arched up a bit, "Why?"

"He's gotten dressed up in what he has to wear at the shin-dig today and got nervous so he locked himself inside." He knocked a knuckle on the door, "We've been trying to coax him out but he just won't listen."

Nakatsu peered up at Sano hopefully, waiting for the other teen to pull out his key.

"Alright…I'll get your prize." Sano sighed, reaching into his pocket and removing his keys, not knowing that Mizuki was listening in on this and her back was pressed against the door to hold it shut. (Like that would work…)

_Oh no! Don't do it Sano! I don't want to go to the festival! They'll find out, they'll find out!_

Mizuki stiffened as she heard the lock click and she immediately braced her feet on the floor, pushing her back against the door so that when Sano tried to push it open, she forced it back shut.

"Hey!" Sano frowned, he tried it again, this time pushing harder against the door and he head Mizuki's protesting grunts on the other side of the door. "Knock it off, Mizuki!"

She suddenly went with the door, slamming into the wall, yelping like a wounded dog. The teens immediately hurried inside and Sano slammed the door shut as Nakatsu touched Mizuki's shoulder and eased her away from the wall. She had braced herself with her hands do her face was fine, her palms were a little red from the collision though…

"Well, well, well…not bad…" Nanba observed and the others just realized they could see her now, she lowered her eyes as all three boys observed her.

Mizuki had been forced into a dress again, the slits so high that they resembled a Chinese dress' revealing her legs and the sleeves were…well…non-existent, the top fastening around her neck like a strange collar, her back completely revealed. This was what made her so nervous…one, the amount of skin and two…she couldn't wear her vests!

She nervously touched the wig she had on her head, the long strands of hair in an awkward style but one that suited her face, leaving her with bangs and a few strands hanging in front of her ears. It felt weird to have these eyes on her…she wanted to kill Rio for loaning her _this _dress. What was she doing with this thing anyway?

"Yes I think we've made the right choice in making Mizuki a prize, I think I might even join in the contest now." Nanba said, touching his bottom lip, _what a shame that he's a guy…he looks cute and sexy at the same time…_

Nakatsu's haw dropped. _No! Not that letch too! I can't let him win and take my Mizuki from me!_

Sano was the only one completely devoid of speech or thought, all he could do was stared at Mizuki as she fidgeted with the flaps of the dress, pinching them closed to try and hide her legs but it wasn't working.

"Like what you see, Sano?" Minami asked, nudging the teen with his elbow, snapping him out of it abruptly.

Cheeks burning, Sano looked away from Mizuki, "It's ok." He murmured, "Don't you have to get him to the Combination festival now, Nanba?"

"Yeah, I should go ahead and take him." He nodded, "Come on, Ashiya, lets get you over there, the majority approves so you _have_ to come now."

* * *

"I have to sit on that thing?" Mizuki asked, staring at a Pedestal on the other side of a rather familiar looking cushion lying at the base of a wall where the competitors were to climb up the wall with only a knotted rope on the other side for them to use to climb up, they were then expected to jump down from the top of the wall, land on the cushion and the first person to reach her would receive his prize.

"That's all you have to do." Nanba smiled. "That wall isn't the only obstacle in this competition you know…"

"It isn't?" Mizuki asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, you didn't think we'd have a simple wall climb to win a _person_, did you?"

She averted her eyes, "Then what else is there?"

"Well, first we start off with a hundred meter dash—not that difficult in my opinion—and after that you have a more complicated process of crossing the shrine's pond on small foam slabs that you can easily fall off of…" he tapped his chin as he tried to remember the rest, "There's a little thing through that cluster of trees, another race, a small challenge and then a sprint to this wall, the guys will be pretty tired because this shrine and its grounds are pretty huge and any damage given to the place, that student's school will have to pay to have fixed."

Mizuki stared. _I'd be dead as soon as the race was over…_

"Um…Nanba? How can a player get disqualified?"

He leaned against the pedestal, "Well, they fall down in a race…fall into the water at the pond, wimp out in the trees, fail the challenge or you fall in the sprint. They're really pushing these guys after all, you can expect some to fall out of exhaustion, you can take breaks but that will put you way behind and there will be cameras surveying the competitors so no one can really cheat effectively…that gets you out as well."

"T-They really out-did themselves for this…haven't they?" Ashiya stammered, wide-eyed.

"Well a person is still a person no matter _how _cute they are. We can't give you up with a meager sport such as a 100 meter dash, can we?" the senior winked.

* * *

((Sorry I'm skipping though so much, I'm really tired at the moment.))

* * *

Mizuki shifted a little on the pedestal, her arms were stiff as she held onto a tiny monitor that Nanba had given her so that she could watch the competitors from where she sat, the cameras would only let her see so much and she wasn't sure if she could freely root for Nakatsu since he had already told her that he would be in the competition. What really worried her though was the thought that a girl might try to compete in this…what would she do if a girl won her? What exactly does one do with a person that they win?

"It's really high tech…I didn't think they'd do stuff like this on the grounds of a shrine…I thought these were sacred places…" she turned on the little monitor, turning the little dial on the side so that she could hear the murmurs of the announcer. The sound on this thing was horrible but at least the picture was in color…

"Attention, the Competition is about to begin, all competitors please come to the starting line, all competitors to the starting line now, please."

Mizuki could hear the distant cheers over the fuzzy noise coming from the little screen. She watched it as one of the cameras zoomed in on the people lining up at the line; people were taped off from the beginning of the masked off line and the make-shift track way that led towards the shine's pond. It was amazing how much space this shrine had…were there supposed to be shrines this huge?

"There's Nakatsu." She smiled thoughtfully, seeing the blond make his way to the line, standing near a boy with spiked hair, he must have been from another school since Mizuki didn't recognize him. There were quite a few students from Osaka there…but there were also many other students and even a few girls were there, their faces a bit flushed from the cheering crowd and then looking off in the direction they would have to run. Then she noticed Nanba and someone else with him approaching, they had a hood pulled up over their head but looked rather tall. She scanned over the sea of students, spotting Sano among the crowd briefly before a few students standing in the way blocked him out from the camera's view. Mizuki groaned; she wanted to see if there were any traces of regret in his face for not joining!

"All racers present?" the announcer's voice asked but Mizuki couldn't see anything but the backs of teens now.

_I hope they switch cameras for me soon…_

She clung to the screen and waited, all racers must have been present because she no sooner had clung to the screen that the camera's angle changed and the video screen revealed the challengers bracing themselves for the ok.

"GO!"

* * *

Her heart skipped a beat as the competitors took off, the girls were keeping up pretty well with Nakatsu and the spiked haired teen, Nanba was pretty close with the sweat-shirted one and a few others lagged behind, seeming to pace themselves.

Nakatsu was running like the wind and already at the edge of the pond, a look of pure confidence on his face along with sheer enjoyment. He liked this challenge, already off to a good start, the hooded teen was slowing a little for some reason and Nanba was carefully stepping out onto the foam steps, unsure of leaving sure footing. The blonde's grin revealed one more thing all of a sudden as he sprang out from the shore and tried to land on one of the foam floaters…overconfidence.

Mizuki gasped as Nakatsu dropped right down into the water, he immediately sat up, panting and pale from shock that he had already fallen in, one of the girls screamed as she too fell in nearby and Nakatsu shivered as more water was splashed onto him in the already brisk weather. Perhaps if the sun had been out…he wouldn't be so cold…

"Poor Nakatsu…" Mizuki murmured, solemnly, touching the screen where the shrinking image of Nakatsu was fading out. He had seemed so determined to win…she thought he would, Nakatsu 's life was soccer, she expected that to be an advantage but he was also kind of a klutz as well…

The camera left Nakatsu behind, following the others carefully crossing the foam floats, arms out to balance themselves on the wavering pads. Ashiya was shocked by how well some seemed to be staying on the things even though they were tipping strongly to the right or the left.

Two strangers toppled into the shallow pond, immediately scrambling out to escape the cold water unlike the dazed blond had earlier. Spiked haired teen was getting ahead of Nanba and the sweater kid along with one of the remaining girls and three other strangers. The competitions was already growing slim…Mizuki was beginning to wonder if anyone would even make it to the wall without collapsing.

Spike had reached the other side! Hoods was right behind him and hurrying after him as Nanba paused and glanced back at the girl for a moment as she faltered near the edge of the pond. He soon took off after the other two, leaving her when she reached the shoreline at last, some coming up faster then before. But Spike, Hoods, Nanba, and the girl were already making their way into the crowded tree trunks of the cluster of forestry on the shrine's grounds. Mizuki could still hear the cheers of the students that were lining the pathway as the monitor suddenly flickered and blacked out.

"HEY!" she shook it a few times, "Is this one of those areas without cameras or something? What gives!"

Mizuki shook the screen much more violently, almost dropping it a few times and finally resting the useless monitor on her lap as she sighed, looking up towards the wall, barren of any of the competitors since they were just now getting into the forest. It wasn't fair…she wanted to see what they had to do inside that cluster of trees!

Maybe she could get the winner to tell her what happened when they get there once they catch their breath…

A scream rang through the grounds and Mizuki jumped, clinging to the screen as it flickered back to life, the camera was shaking as if someone was running with it, which was most likely what was happening. The girl was in the picture sitting on the ground, her head hung and fists clenched. IT looked like she was in pain or at least frustrated with defeat.

_"It's not fair! Kazuma made me fall!"_ she whined, pointing off screen but no one listened, the camera turning around in time to catch a silhouette swing out of sight beyond the tree trunks.

"What on earth…" she murmured as the cameras changed again, revealing Hoods running out of the greenery followed by Nanba, a stranger with a silver earring bouncing with his running strides glinted in the sunlight and Spike appeared behind him, trying to catch up. One more person ran past but no more followed, the third person must have failed as well.

The teens were dropping like flies!

* * *

_"This is amazing! Competitors are dropping left and right and we're not even to the next obstacle yet!" _the announcer cried, his voice echoing through the grounds.

Mizuki shifted again on her pedestal, _My butt's starting to hurt…_

"AND ANOTHER ONE DROPS!" 

She stared at the screen, Nanba was lying on the ground, his chest heaving.

"Nanba!" she gasped.

"Looks like fatigue's got the best of this poor guy…" 

"Oh, Nanba…" she touched the screen again, "There aren't any contestants from Osaka now…"

From the looks of things…it was true…no other contestants from Osaka were on the track now as they were completing a task of kicking soccer balls through a little maze, something Nakatsu probably would have beaten in a heartbeat.

It was down to three now, Spike, Hoods, and Earring…either one of them would never see her again after this thing…so if they did win her, she'd be safe if they didn't learn which school she went to…maybe it was for the best that no Osaka students had made it this far…then she would have had a much tougher time in keeping her secret after this competition…maybe Hoods was Kagurazaka…he wasn't into guys so things would probably be fine…but why would Kagurazaka suddenly want to compete for her? Maybe it was just the challenge he wanted…

The boys slowed to a stop, they all were suddenly standing there, each one panting heavily, Mizuki could see Spike's legs trembling and Earring looked wheezy, Hoods was harder to determine since his hood was up, all she could see was how he was bent over.

_"Looks like the sprint's going to be post-poned for a moment…" _The announcer said, Spike sagging to his knees, still breathing heavily. Hoods straightened up, still panting but he was shifting from one leg to the other, Earring flat out collapsed onto the pavement, closing his eyes and appearing to surrender but he soon sat back up, his face was strained but his gaze determined…

Mizuki swallowed.

The teens gathered at the chalked line, the wall was within site and the announcer was starting to fire himself up again, _"Get set!"_

They crouched into position.

_"GO!"_

Mizuki's fingers grew white by how tightly she clung to the screen, Kagurazaka was falling behind, Spike pulling ahead and Earring a close second as they sprinted towards the wall, the ropes dangling tauntingly. Any moment now Mizuki would have to look up at that wall and see the head of the victor…but until that moment she was going to watch them get to that wall.

Kagurazaka was running a bit faster now just as Spike's hands closed around the rope. Then Mizuki saw something she hadn't seen since Sano's practice…this was different though…this was much stronger then it was when Sano did it…

Hoods…no…Kagurazaka vaulted himself into the air…he was high-jumping the wall!

Mizuki lifted her eyes up to the body that arched gracefully over the top of the wall, his back arching a little and keeping himself from flailing as he flew, clearing the wall and soaring for a moment longer, the wall wasn't that high, mind you…but it was high enough to make someone not in high jumping have to climb to get up it. Everything went into slow motion as the high-jumper descended right into the blue cushion, immediately rolling over and off of the pad and jogging over towards Mizuki, Spike and Earring were neck and neck at the wall but it didn't matter now…Hoods had reached her and he stopped right in front of her, leaning forward, bracing his hands on his sighs as he panted heavily.

He slumped to his knees and Mizuki immediately slid off the pedestal and knelt in front of him, touching the shoulders of the winner.

"I…did it…" he panted. Mizuki froze. This wasn't Kagurazaka's voice…

One of Hoods' hands reached up, resting on her arm and he lifted his head, his other hand pushing back the hood. Mizuki's eyes widened at the weary smile on the teen's face.

"S-Sano!"

* * *

Bet you were expecting that. I knew you guys didn't want to wait so I sat up till two o'clock in the morning writing this thing and it's horrible but it gets to the final chapter a lot faster and that is the chapter you guys all want to see I think. I hope I can accomplish a good finale for you all, you've ben wonderful reviewers and I'm doing this for you guys alone, no longer for myself. I hope you're not disappointed in the last chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

((Hey, you've found the ending and the reason this story is rated "M". Congratulations for making it this far! Unfortunately, the ending will probably be a dissapointment since I'm rather horrible at these "s" scenes. I'm not exactly very bold when it comes to eritoic stuff...as one of you may know very well...KATELYN! HA! I _knew_ you were reading this!

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

It took a while for Sano to catch his breath, he sat there panting for a while and when the others approached he suddenly grabbed Mizuki and pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her possessively.

Spike frowned; Earring grumbled something to himself, turning to Spike and then to the wall where they had just come from. Students immediately appeared to their sides, cheering and whistling at Sano and his prize since he was holding her so close.

"B-But I saw you in the crowd…" she stuttered when he pulled away, "You were right there after the person with the hood came on!"

Sano arched an eyebrow, "Oh that…well…I was still indecisive at the time so I had someone try to take my place in case I decided not to compete. At the last minute we switched back and I competed, lemme tell you right now…you owe me big time for what I went through to make sure these perverts didn't mess with you…"

"You did this…to protect me?" she asked, startled.

"Yeah." He said, "Why else?"

She rested her head on his shoulder, "I'm just…glad it was someone…I could trust."

Sano could feel his cheeks warming a little as he patted her bare back, feeling how cold her skin was. "Wait a minute! You're a block of ice!"

"Huh?" she asked, dazed.

"You idiot, you sat out here in the cold like this without a jacket?"

Mizuki laughed nervously, "Er…I was so caught up in the moment I didn't realize that I was freezing."

Sano sighed, pulling off his sweater and pulling it over her head, messing up the styled wig. "Wear this for now, I know it's sweaty but you'll have to deal with it." He said, averting his eyes.

"But…"

"I'll be fine, I was burning up anyway so this gives me a chance to cool off. " He watched her poke her arms into the sleeves, smiling a little as they covered her hands. "Besides…you're my prize tonight, the least you can do is obey me once in a while."

* * *

Ah yes, the lock in, when the lanterns would stay lit all night and the teens could stay at the shrine all night to enjoy the festivities…what fun it would be…if you didn't miss the comforts of a shower and your own bed that is…

Sano and Mizuki had already headed back to the dorm so that Sano to get some much-needed rest and get a shower to wash off all his sweat. Mizuki went first and was a bit more comfortable back in her vest and concealing nightwear fit for crawling into her warm bed. It wasn't so bad as she thought it would be…being a prize anyway. Since it was Sano…she was comfortable with him and he seemed too tired to do anything else.

Mizuki went to the window, drawing the curtains open and seeing not a glimmer of stars since the glare of the room's light was occupying the space. She didn't know why…but she just wanted to leave the curtains open for a while, maybe see if it would rain later that night. She went to the bathroom door.

"Hey, Sano?" she called.

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to turn out the light ok?"

"Go ahead." He called back.

Mizuki switched off the room's light only the sliver of light from the bathroom door and the streetlamps outside illuminated the room in a vague glow as Mizuki pulled down her thick comforter from her bunk, spreading it out on the floor and lying on it so that she could lay and watch for the rain.

Rain used to help her sleep sometimes…and this way she may not mistakably climb into Sano's be tonight once she feels the soft comforter under her feet on her way towards the beds in the middle of the night. She watched the dark sky, vaguely seeing the shapes of the clouds heavy in the sky with rain waiting to pour down on the city…

"I hope the lock in is held inside of the shrine too…otherwise the students will get soaked and in the middle of winter too…" she rested her chin in her hands, still watching, envisioning today's competition in the darkness of the night outside of the dorm window.

She hardly heard the water turn off in the bathroom, she was transfixed in the memories, how gracefully Sano had leapt over that wall…it must have taken so much energy for him to jump that high after so long…

The bathroom door opened and golden light filled the room briefly before it clicked off, bare feet coming across the floor only to stop at the end of Mizuki's make-shift spot on the floor, Sano paused from drying his hair, looking down at Mizuki lying there staring out the window like a child expecting to see Santa Clause at any minute. It was adorable…not attractive as the dress had been on her but instead it was cute…

He knelt down on the comforter, lying beside Mizuki and folding his arms over one another.

"What are you staring off at?" he asked.

"I'm waiting for it to rain…rain helps me sleep sometimes. Maybe it could help you too, Sano." She smiled, looking over at him.

"I don't know…but don't you think it's too cold outside to rain?"

"Then maybe it will snow at last." She said hopefully.

"That'd be nice…" he nodded.

They lay there in silence for a while; both looking out at the darkness, one more transfixed then the other. Sano's eyes wondered back to Mizuki and how her bangs fell into her face lightly, he reached over, brushing a few of the strands away to see her face more clearly. His touch drew her attention to him like an instinctive reaction and he noticed how slightly puzzled she looked by this action. He slowly trailed his knuckle down her cheek after brushing her hair away.

"Mizuki…we need to talk…" he said.

"About what?" she asked innocently but he could tell even in the darkness she was blushing. It was the way her voice faltered…he'd grown to recognize it…

He scooted closer to hr, his shoulder touching hers, "About…us."

"U-Us?" she stared.

"Yeah…" he leaned over to her, "You and what you do to me."

He kissed her cheek and she jumped, "S-Sano?"

"Relax…" he said gently and kissed her cheek again, Mizuki closed her eyes tightly as Sano shifted and she found herself rolling back to her side as Sano pressed closer and then she was on her back, Sano's arm bracing him up on the other side as he kissed her jaw, each kiss was making her skin tingle with a kindling fire. He found her lips, warm and soft, too soft to hide from him that she was a girl and she seemed to know this but still tried to play at her charade…

She pushed his face away hesitantly, "S-Sano…I can't…I mean I'm not scared it's just…we're both guys and—"

"Don't lie, Mizuki." He said, cutting her off gently, "I already know."

She gasped, pushing herself up on her elbows, "You know about—"

"I know you're a girl, Mizuki." He said, touching her shoulder.

"When did this—when did this happen?" she asked rather quickly, "Aren't you mad that I lied? How did you find out? If you've known for a while then how could you stand me? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sano covered her mouth with his hand, "It's complicated…" he said quietly, "But there is something _I_ want to ask _you_."

He lowered his hand.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Do you love me, Mizuki?"

She flushed; her entire face was crimson from embarrassment.

"Don't lie to me, Mizuki…tell me the truth."

Ashiya closed her eyes, trying to relax herself as Sano's hand caressed her cheek gently. She had wanted so long to be able to be seen in Sano's eyes as a girl…and she had all along. Could they…actually be together as she had wished for? Countless nights of touching herself and imagining being held by him and everything…it was always such a vision she cherished every night and…she wanted to be able to encounter that feeling for real, risk pain just for one night perhaps…maybe she was just a pervert after all…

"Yes…" she finally whispered, "I…I do…"

Sano smiled gently, "That's all I wanted to know." He breathed and took her lips with his again, this time Mizuki's hands reached up and clung to his back as he consumed her mouth. Sano's kisses grew deeper, Mizuki's mouth easing open as he kissed her until tongues met, Mizuki hesitant while Sano showing slightly more confidence.

Grasping handfuls of his shirt, Mizuki's body burned as it did the night she was pulled against Sano's back, her heart beat so fast and so hard in her chest she thought that it would bruise her chest. Sano's lips parted from hers, instead he left a flaming trail on her skin, kissing her jaw and her neck, he remembered how he had kissed her the other night and how he had longed for her to be awake at this moment. He opened his eyes, pausing from his consumption of her neck as he checked to see if she was awake and not sleeping.

Her eyes opened and met with his, she smiled a little as if saying, _Yes, I'm still awake…_

Sano slid his arm beneath her, laying over her and capping his mouth over hers again. All those brief pecks and the exchange of water…precious memories but none so precious as this was to him. Her warm body beneath his…her hands clinging to his back and her framed pulled against his…he couldn't deny it any more then she could…this night wasn't going to be cut off by feat or discovery or worry about how the other feels…they were going to continue till the end.

Pushing himself up, Sano lifted his shirt up and pulled it off, bracing his arms on either side of Ashiya, she stared up at him, his eyes intimate and even though she had seen his chest from the numerous times he had changed, she couldn't help but feel timid for a moment as he kissed her lips again. His hand lifted, touching her hip and unconsciously moving up to her waist.

"S-Sano…" she whispered as he pushed her shirt up, his hand brushing over the denim vest. He reached under the folds of her bunched up shirt, finding the zipper to the vest. Tugging at it, he heard the satisfying zip as he pulled it down.

They separated a moment as Mizuki sat up, removing the nightshirt and the open vest; she folded her arms across her chest, suddenly self-conscious of her chest and showing it to Sano. He smiled at her gently, reaching over and clasping one of her hands. He guided her arms away and scooted closer to her, holding her against him so that flesh met flesh.

"I won't force you…" he whispered, "But…I don't want to stop."

"I…understand." She murmured, closing her eyes, "I don't want to either…"

He lay Mizuki back down and she wrapped her arms around him, one of his arms wrapped around her while the other gently felt up her warm flesh, touching a breast and then cupping it. His own body was burning inside and out from her touch and how the many times he had almost lost it built up, they were both embers ready to be sparked into a raging fire now…

They stripped off the remainder of their clothing, Sano kissing down to her breasts then stopping and looking up at Mizuki's face, she swallowed, watching as he shifted between her legs, the skin of her thighs touching his hips, her own hips aching from allowing someone to fit. Sano ran his hand up and down one of her leg before she propped herself up a little and he knew that was the moment…

He entered her quickly, she whimpered, trying to silence herself but Sano caressed her hair, he knew it must have hurt for her…she was tense all around him, even when he touched her she was stiff, he thought of retreating but she touched one of his hands braced on the ground.

He took that hand, lacing her fingers with his own and held it at her side near her head as he lowered a little and drew away only to thrust back into her. Her eyes squeezed closed, she opened and closed her mouth mutely as he did it again, he came on steady, almost in a rhythm and Mizuki rocked with him, her face flushed and fingers laced with his braced near her head as he slowed a little to make it easier on her, more passionate then blind thrusts.

Mizuki gasped as he quickened suddenly, their skin growing warmer as the friction increased and the room didn't feel so cool but it all felt rather warm and the atmosphere was thick with their sudden strained breaths. Sano shuddered for a moment and Mizuki opened her mouth in a silent cry before the teens fell limp, Mizuki holding onto Sano and kissing his shoulder as he lay over her panting softly in the dim light of the streetlamps from outside the window.

_I love you, Mizuki…I love you…_

* * *

"Sano…Sano look."

Izumi groaned, lifting his head from a floored pillow from his bed, Mizuki was on her stomach, bracing herself up with her forded arms and smiling a little at him as he lifted his head, he could see the curve of her breasts a little since his comforter was sliding down her back, her own blanket still under their naked bodies. Of course…he didn't tell her this…

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

The room was lighter, which must have meant that it was about dawn at that moment and Mizuki pointed at the window. He turned his gaze to the window and say a dull gray sky but at the same time something was pouring down outside…not in millions of water droplets but fat white flakes that would occasionally swirl in the wind's torrents.

"It's snowing…"

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

(( Well...what'd I tell you? A disappointment wasn't it? That's how most of my endings are...

I'M SO SORRY! I APOLOGIZE TO THE WHOLE WORLD!))


End file.
